


I Wish For A Friend

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adventures in hyrule with wolf link, link just wanted a friend, wolf link is that friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: Link woke up in a mysterious room in a mysterious world. He had no memories whatsoever and only knew one thing: He was alone and he didn't want to be. When the Old Man's spirit vanishes he goes to the Goddess Statue hidden away in the Temple of Time. He wishes for one thing, a friend. The wish is granted but he wasn't expecting a wolf to appear!





	I Wish For A Friend

Upon waking up from the Shrine of Resurrection and stepping out into the cold air, Link only felt one thing: loneliness. Yes, the feeling was absurd. He had just woken up, why was he so lonely all of the sudden? To put it simply, he didn't know why. Sure, when he first woke up he heard the voice of a mysteriously invisible girl talking to him, and sure he met an old man who seemed helpful, but for some strange reason he felt alone.

Link spent days alone on what he soon learned to be the Great Plateau. With his tattered clothes, weak weapons, and little food he defeated and dodged monsters. He climbed up the tall mountains. He fished. He found magical and hidden creatures that called themselves Koroks. He attempted to perhaps become friends with the old man, once he managed to get the four treasures that were hidden in the shrines he was hoping the Old Man would show him around this strange place he woke up in. He soon learned that Old Man did not desire a friend so he gave up.  After that, he spoke with the Old Man only a handful of times, one of those times was to get some warmer clothing. As time went on and Link slowly got stronger and stronger, defeating one of those confusing shrines a day, his loneliness only grew.

Again, he couldn't explain it. He had no memories and no recollection of him ever having friends. All he had at the moment was an old man, an invisible girl, and a bunch of monsters trying to kill him. For the time being this all Link knew. And yet he felt as if something was missing.

When the time came and he had collected all four Spirit Orbs from all four monks in all four shrines, Link gathered all his things and climbed up to the very top of the beat down Temple of Time. There he learned a horrible truth: the loneliness he had felt for the past few days wouldn't be going away any time soon.

The Old Man, who turned out to be the late King of Hyrule, explained to Link that he was in fact, alone. He didn't flat out say  _"Link, you're alone and doomed to live a lonely life!"_  but Link perceived it that way. He had slept for a hundred years and lost all of his memories. His friends had all perished in giant mechanical monsters meant to help Hyrule when they were possessed by the Calamity. The Princess he was supposed to protect was trapped inside of the castle where the greatest evil known to man was. Villages, towns, stables, ranches, farms, shops, families, all were destroyed. Everyone and everything was destroyed. Link's family, friends, and memories. All were lost forever.

He was truly alone.

When the ghost of the deceased King had given his final orders and disappeared, Link took one last look at the castle from the top of the Temple of Time before floating back down using the handy paraglider given to him. The Old Man had said that the four Spirit Orbs Link has collected could be traded to the Goddess Statue down below for one wish. He intended to use that wish now.

Upon stepping in front of the statue, a holy light shone upon it. A smooth voice rang in Link's head.

_"Hero, I can grant you one wish in exchange for four Spirit Orbs."_  Link nodded.  _"What do you desire, more strength or more stamina?"_  It took the newly awaken Hylian Champion a moment to respond.

"I wish for a friend." He said aloud, his voice hoarse from the lack of use. It sounded like he hardly spoke, even before the Calamity!

_"A friend?"_  The voice questioned. Link nodded. There was no response for a full minute. Then finally,  _finally_ , the voice rang out again.  _"I shall grant you your wish. I shall give you a friend and a guide. He will be there to help you considering your lack of memories. I will also bestow upon you a bit of extra strength."_  Link smiled and thanked the voice, kneeling down and bowing his head.  _"Then, by the holy power invested in me, I shall give you the thing you most desire."_

Black and mint colored particles began slowly appearing in the air, floating down and beginning to resemble an animal like figure.

_"Be not afraid, he is friendly. As a Divine Beast and as the Twilight Hero."_

The particles finally came together and faintly glowed mint before an abnormally large wolf appeared. He had green and grey fur with the most piercing blue eyes Link had ever seen. The wolf howled, throwing its head up to the sky. Link noticed it had an earring similar to the one he wore. When it was done it glowed mint again and suddenly the wolf was a hylian. But there was something about this hylian....

_"Now go,"_  The voice spoke once more but the words seemed to be getting quieter and quieter,  _" trust in yourself and in your guide and be Hyrule's hero..."_

The two hylian's stared at each for a moment. Link looked at the beast-turned-man up and down, examining him. He wore a green tunic that had chain-link armor underneath, an unusually long and pointy green hat, and what looked like a scarf made out of fur. If Link hadn't known any better, he'd say that this mysterious man was most likely a knight and experienced one too. He had a sword strapped to his back, Link couldn't see much except it's purple handle. There was a shiny shield back there as well. This guy must've seen a lot of battles. His eyes were the same piercing blue ones at the wolf's, the earring was there too. Link smiled and extended a hand to his new friend.

"Hello," The Champion whispered hoarsely. "I'm Link." The other blinked, surprised at how the other's voice sounded, and shook the Champion's hand, a gentle smile on his own face.

"Hello." The beast-turned-man had the voice of a young adult, perhaps an older teen. Maybe he was around Link's own age, whatever that was. "I'm the Hero of Twilight. Also known as Link."


End file.
